Question: What is the sum of the squares of the lengths of the $\textbf{medians}$ of a triangle whose side lengths are $10,$ $10,$ and $12$?
Let us draw our triangle and medians and label our points of interest: [asy]
pair A, B, C, D, E, F;
A = (0, 8);
B = (-6, 0);
C = (6, 0);
D = (0, 0);
E = (3, 4);
F = (-3, 4);
draw(A--B--C--cycle);
draw(A--D);
draw(B--E);
draw(C--F);
label("$A$", A, N);
label("$B$", B, SW);
label("$C$", C, SE);
label("$D$", D, S);
label("$E$", E, NE);
label("$F$", F, NW);
[/asy] We have made $AB = AC = 10$ and $BC = 12.$ We can notice a few useful things. Since $ABC$ is isosceles, it follows that $AD$ is an altitude as well as a median, which is useful for finding lengths, since it means we can use the Pythagorean Theorem. At this point, we can drop additional segments from $E$ and $F$ perpendicular to $BC,$ meeting $BC$ at $G$ and $H,$ respectively: [asy]
pair A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H;
A = (0, 8);
B = (-6, 0);
C = (6, 0);
D = (0, 0);
E = (3, 4);
F = (-3, 4);
G = (3, 0);
H = (-3, 0);
draw(A--B--C--cycle);
draw(A--D);
draw(B--E);
draw(C--F);
draw(E--G, dotted);
draw(F--H, dotted);
draw(D + (-0.4, 0) -- D + (-0.4, 0.4) -- D + (0, 0.4));
draw(G + (-0.4, 0) -- G + (-0.4, 0.4) -- G + (0, 0.4));
draw(H + (-0.4, 0) -- H + (-0.4, 0.4) -- H + (0, 0.4));
label("$A$", A, N);
label("$B$", B, SW);
label("$C$", C, SE);
label("$D$", D, S);
label("$E$", E, NE);
label("$F$", F, NW);
label("$G$", G, S);
label("$H$", H, S);
[/asy] Since $DC = 6$ and $AC = 10,$ we have a $3:4:5$ Pythagorean triple and $AD = 8$. Since $\triangle BFH \sim \triangle BAD$ and $BF = \frac{1}{2} \cdot AB$ (since F is the midpoint of AB), we can see that $FH = \frac{1}{2} \cdot AD = 4$ and $BH = \frac{1}{2} \cdot BD = \frac{1}{4} \cdot BC = 3.$ $HC = BC - BH = 12 - 3 = 9.$

To find $CF^2,$ we simply use the Pythagorean Theorem: $CF^2 = FH^2 + HC^2 = 16 + 81 = 97.$ By symmetry, we can see that $BE^2 = 97.$ From before, we have that $AD^2 = 8^2 = 64.$ Our answer is therefore $AD^2 + BE^2 + CF^2 = 64 + 97 + 97 = \boxed{258}.$